diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Guardian
For the lesser version of this boss, see Crasher. }} The Guardian of the Pentagons, or simply called Guardian, is an AI-controlled Boss which has a chance to spawn 10-13 minutes after the server starts and 15-23 minutes after the death of the previous Boss. It rapidly shoots out Crashers at any player above level 15 unless provoked in its range. It was added secretly on the 18th of August, 2016. Design It features a large pink triangle, similar to a Crasher. The tank also features a short, trapezoidal Spawner on the bottom. Technical Guardians It spawns 6 Crashers every second and each of them has approximately 7.1 points of health. It is able to have a maximum of 24 such Crashers around. Crashers will chase the first player above level 15 it locks onto until the player moves out of range of the Guardian or is destroyed. The Guardian’s speed and damage is about the same as a maxed Overseer. The Crashers live for about 10 seconds before despawning. The Crashers are also as small as the Mothership’s. When the tank dies, its Crashers die alongside it similar to Overseer’s Drones. The Guardian will not target invisible players or players under level 15 unless provoked. Stats It has 2,100 - 2,250 health points and it regenerates its health slowly. It also possesses high Reload, but with only one Spawner. Its Movement Speed is pretty slow, but significantly increases when the tank shoots Crashers. This is due to its recoil. Its field of view is slightly larger than the Hunter’s field of view. Upon destruction, it awards 30,000 experience and score points to the player who killed it. Strategy * Strong against: Weak tanks, tanks with low penetration, ramming builds. * Weak against: High DPS, High Bullet Penetration, Overseer/Sniper classes. * This Boss used to have 1/3 the health of an Alpha Pentagon, though it now has much more HP. It releases Crashers at an incredible rate, which then lock on to the nearest player. Once locked on, all of its minions will attack that player until it is either dead or out of range. ** They will stay locked on even if another player approaches the main body, so it is wise to sneak in to attack when the minions are distracted by someone else. ** The Boss itself will not seek to ram you, but will continue on a predetermined course, making it wise to wait until it has moved into a safer area before taking it on. ** With six points in Drone Health, Drone Damage, and Drone Count, a Necromancer can easily destroy all of its Crashers and kill the Guardian itself relatively easily, although there may be a few Crashers left over if its minions are hit head on or if the Drone Count is low. * In team modes, its wise to fight against the Guardian with a teammate. * The Guardian will "forgive you" if you harm it under level 15, escape, and come back. Trivia * The Boss was once named by fans as "Triangle Boss" and, later, "Crasher Spawner". * It is the first Boss Tank to be added into the game. * Originally, it had no official name. The developers have announced the name as “Guardian”. Its full name is "Guardian of the Pentagons". * As of 22nd of August, when the Boss spawns, a notification appears. The notification labels it as "The Guardian of the Pentagons". * Like the Summoner, part of its name can be shown above the tank. * Interestingly, it may spawn anywhere, not only in the Pentagon Nest, making it the first Crasher to do so. * If you cause damage only to its Crashers while being under level 15, then you will be attacked by the Crashers which received the damage from you. Interestingly, other Crashers won't attack. * When idle, this Boss slowly circles the arena until it sees a player. * The Boss has been buffed after being released. * Its crashers reward no XP when killed unlike in the Pentagon Nest. ** This is because that the Crashers are technically ammunition (bullets, drones, or traps) instead of a polygon (like the Pentagon Nest crashers). Imported Information ''Note: This section contains information imported from the Official Diep.io Wiki. Feel free to add any information contained here to the main page, but please do not delete this section. Thank you.'' The Guardian can freely go into both bases, and will not be attacked by Protectors. Note: Not really. The Guardian can enter the base and is not attacked by Protectors as long as those are not provoked. Note: May be false as of recent updates. Gallery Guardian Boss.png|Close-up of the Guardian with its name tag Triangle Boss 2.png|Another close-up of the Guardian Triangle Boss Attack.png|A Basic Tank being swarmed by the Guardian's Crashers SpawnerCrasher.png|Group of Red players fighting a Guardian at the Pentagon Nest Wut is that.png|Group of Blue players fighting a Guardian outside of the Pentagon Nest Guardian boss notification.png|Spawn notification Screenshot 2016-09-06 at 10.30.01 AM.png|Death by the high number of crashers spawned as a necromancer. GuardianProfile (1).png|The guardian Guardian Chat.png|Isolated Design of the guardian Category:Diep.io Category:Bosses Category:Polygon Bosses